Colour Blind
by Cher
Summary: Together Usagi and Mamoru share a beautiful experience that allows their love to blossom. Please read and review THANKS!


Colour Blind   
By: Cher   
Email: Usachi_10@hotmail.com   
Rated: H   
  
Inspired by the song Colour Blind   
  
~*~*~*~   
I am Colour Blind   
Coffee black and egg white   
Pull me out from inside   
I am ready I am ready   
I am ready I am   
Taffey stuck and tongue tied   
Stutter short and up tight   
Pull me out from inside   
I am ready I am ready   
I am ready I am fine   
  
I am covered in skin   
No one gets to come in   
Pull me out from inside   
I am folded and unfolded   
and unfolding I am   
Colour blind   
Coffee black and egg white   
pull me out from inside   
I am ready I am ready   
I am ready I am fine   
I am fine   
I am fine   
~*~*~*~   
  
She stood alone by the open window, staring into the night sky. A single lamp illuminated the room, casting intricate shadows across her face. She was beautiful. She was simplicity and beauty and serenity personified into perfection. A light breeze flowed through the window, ruffling the skirt of her knee length black dress. She smiled. She was at peace. This room, where she spent countless nights with her love. She turned from the window and her gaze rested upon the bed. The lavish four poster bed covered in deep burgundy bed clothes and elegant cushions. It was missing the one thing it needed most. Him. She turned back to the window with a serene smile, tucking a tendril of golden hair behind her ear. She felt him then, enter the room. Her heart burst with joy. He was with her again. She didn't turn. There was no need. They shared an unspoken bond with each other together. The wind picked up again this time causing her skin to break out in small goose bumps. A shiver spun its way through her body. Still she stared out into the sky, the moon and stars shining down upon her. His hand traced her bare arm slowly, lingering on her skin. She felt his lips place a gentle kiss on her neck.   
"Usako." He all but breathed.   
Sensuous.   
She felt his love through his touch. Through his lips. Through his intense gaze as she turned to face him. The did not share a smile. They stared into each others eyes an intense message passing through them. She was ready. He was ready. They would be each others first. Tonight they would share something together. Tonight their love would bloom. She raised her hand, resting in gently on his cheek never gazing past his eyes.   
"Mamo-chan."   
She loved the sound of his name. She loved the way her mouth formed the words and her body trembled when she breathed his name in moments like this. Moments of passion. His hand took hers, their fingers entwined. He raised their joint hands to his mouth and lightly kissed their fingers. Their movements were intimate. She stroked his bottom lip slowly as his hand rested in the crook of her back. All the while their hands were linked together a symbol of their love for one another.   
She parted her lips and drew in a long breathe, her hands leaving his as she worked at the buttons of his white business shirt. Each button she undid was another step for her. Her mind composed, her fingers delicate as more and more of his firm, defined chest became visible. Her hands moved to his shoulders, pushing the shirt off of his body. He stood before her. He was beautiful. They were soul mates. His hand began to stroke her hair. Calming her nerves. She looked up at him with a small smile, her hands sliding along his chest, feeling every ridge, every muscle, every curve, she wanted to remember everything about him. About this night.   
Her hands found the button on his pants and she nimbly undid it, pulling the zip down slowly. He took her hands in his and lowered them to her sides. Sliding the pants off his legs, followed by his silk red boxer shorts. He was naked before her yet she could not look past his eyes. She cared not for his body. She was in love with his soul.   
It was his turn to peel off her layers of clothing. His hands were gentle as he reached behind her and unzipped the simple black dress. When he rested his hands on her shoulder to slide the straps off of her body she smiled at their softness. The dress fluttered to the ground leaving her in nothing but lacy black underwear. His hands stroked her arms as if they were delicate porcelain. His lips found hers then. For the first time that night they kissed. A kiss full of passion and want. His tongue found hers and they danced a sensuous dance of love. When he pulled away her eyes were closed, her lips parted in a small o. He ran his hands over her naked curves, stroking her flat, pale stomach with care. One hand lingered at her side while the other reached around behind her and carefully unclasped her bra. He slipped the under garment off her and let it drop to the ground beside her dress. He lowered his hands to her hips and slid her underwear down her body. They were both naked now. Their eyes could not leave each other.   
His hand found hers and he pulled her to his body. Their skin melting together against one another. His hand stroked her face, her chin, her lips, her cheek. He loved her. He wanted this more than anything in the world. To share his love for her in the most special way he could think of.   
He led her to the bed, her hand in his as he laid her softly amongst the pillows and cushions. He followed her. He was beside her, on his knees, reaching over her body for the condom in the bedside drawer. She grabbed his wrist, shaking her head when he looked upon her. He frowned.   
"I want to be as close to you as I can Mamo-chan."   
Her voice, barely audible sent a shiver down his spine. He nodded at her request. Laying beside her, he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close to him. Their legs tangling around one another, his chin resting on the top of her head. His hands stroking the length of her silken hair. Together they laid in that position for what seemed like an eternity. The world eluded them. For that moment, all that existed was their love for one another and the closeness they were sharing.   
It was some time when she looked up at him with something akin to a pleading stare. He nodded. She closed her eyes as he positioned himself above her. His hand rested under her chin and lifted her head slightly. She opened her eyes, smiling up at him. He lowered his lips to hers, the kiss sweet, assuring, loving. She felt him against her opening and she relaxed. He wouldn't hurt her. She knew it. He loved her. She knew it. He slid in slowly. Painfully. He saw her eyes slam shut in pain. His head bent to hers as he kissed her eyelids softly. Again their hands entwined as he slid all the way into her. He could taste the salt on her face as silent tears danced down her cheek. She loved him. He knew it. She knew he didn't want to hurt her. He knew it. He stilled himself for a moment. Letting her adjust to the feeling. The tears eventually ceased and that was the moment he chose to begin his plight of love for her. He moved slowly at first. The feelings sweeping over him exquisite. Never had he felt something so wonderful. His face rested over her shoulders as he moved inside her. He moved her hand to his lips and kissed it, planting kisses all over it as the pace increased. She was silent. He could hear her small intakes of breath. He didn't want to hurt her. He loved her. They both knew it. They were one. They both knew it. His face distorted in pure pleasure. Tears sliding down his own cheek. He loved her. This love he felt, this passion could not be measured against anything.   
"Usako I..."   
"I love you Mamo-chan"   
She cried out. He wasn't sure if it were pain or pleasure. He assumed pain. He could feel the climax building. His eyes slammed shut. Her gasps were becoming lest frequent. Only a content silence was all that he heard besides his own joyous moans.   
He stopped suddenly. Moving to look her in the eye as his climax washed over him. He groaned in pure pleasure as her hand lifted to his cheek and stroked his tears away. He was inside her. He didn't want to ever lose this feeling. The tears of joy continued to stream down his face. His whole body writhed in pleasure as the feelings spread through him. She lifted herself against his body and kissed his tears away. They were one. Their love for each other had bloomed and together they had shared a passion unlike any other.   
As he collapsed to the bed with her body nestled in his arms his tears stopped. He felt content. He felt whole. He felt his love. She was asleep against his chest. Her naked body fitting into his own. He felt the curtain of black and white lift from his eyes. He was no longer colour blind.   
----   
*smiles* I hope you all enjoyed that. I was talking to my soul mate once and she said that a lot of stories where Usa loses her virginity are unrealistic. This is my attempt to make it realistic and of course this is dedicated to you, Nat, my soul mate. To Ash, Cat, Nat, Jami and Moni, I hope and I know that one day you will find someone to share your love with. I hope that when you share this experience with them that it is as beautiful as I tried to make it in this story. To Nae and Sal, hold onto your guys. They're beautiful men who treat you perfectly and I hope that when you experienced your first with them that it was beautiful. All of you deserve this. I love you all more than anything.


End file.
